Kessler
Kessler was an alias used by Cole MacGrath when he returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Possessing double the power of his past self, Kessler was a very powerful Conduit, capable of manipulating electricity and several other abilities. Biography Post-Apocalypse Cole MacGrath lived in a world where there was peace in Empire City. Best friends with Zeke Dunbar, he would later ask him to be his best man during his wedding with Trish Dailey. Afterwards, Cole became the father of two daughters and settled down comfortably at home. As a Conduit, he possesses the ability to manipulate electricity at will, and utilize it for anything possible. During that time, a Conduit of impossible strength dubbed as "The Beast", attacked and lay waste to Empire City, killing any known life form nearby. Though his powers would have been enough to deal with the monster, Cole fled with his family, leaving the others behind. As he and his family fled, the Beast would continuously hunt him down, laying waste to anywhere he went through as he did. The calamity caused by the Beast left the world desolate of any life, with the environment barely fit for living. After a long time of fleeing, Trish and her daughters died, which left Cole all alone in his world. The grief too much to bear, Cole would utilize his power to teleport himself back in time as an attempt to correct the mistakes he's made. He would then utilize a new alias: Kessler. The First Sons After going back in time, Kessler found the organization known as the First Sons, whom harbored several mentalists and researchers as part of their group. Usurping Richard Tate and his son Alden, Kessler was able to obtain control and all assets over the faction. With this, he later expanded the faction's reach to the city of New Marais, where he made friends with researcher Sebastian Wolfe and a part of the faction, and also Joseph Bertrand III as a business partner, giving him part of the shares. He then commission Dr. Wolfe to begin work on the Ray Sphere. Kessler also form a somewhat romantic relationship with Sasha, who was researching a sort mind-control agent. Though their relationship would not last for long, as Sasha was later removed from the organization after having a public argument with Kessler. She swore revenge upon Kessler after she was removed. After running several tests, Dr. Wolfe was able to make the Ray Sphere partly functional. With this, Kessler had it delivered to Empire City, where he himself ran some tests with the device. Kessler worked closely with John White, a new member of the faction, asking him to hold the Ray Sphere, and also telling him that he harbored a great destiny. He would also mention the prophecy of the Beast to several of his associates, namely, John (which he would later relay to his contacts), Bertrand and Wolfe. Kessler continually ran tests with the Ray Sphere, using animals and humans (one of them being David Warner) as subjects for the experiments, exposing them to the device which would either prove a minor success or a fatal failure. 4 months prior to John's recruitment, Kessler collaborated with DARPA and their agent Moya Jones, where he showcased David Warner and how his abilities have progressed. Kessler would then later keep David imprisoned below their facility. Cole MacGrath After making sure that the Ray Sphere was ready for use, Kessler had his men set up the plans for the Quarantine, as he himself made the delivery for the Ray Sphere, specifically choosing Cole MacGrath as the courier for the job. Setting the location to 19th and Sloat at the Historic District, Kessler prepares for its activation. After Cole arrives at the designated area, Kessler contacts Cole, and tells him to open the package. Though reluctant, Cole opens it, and triggers the device, which results in a catastrophic explosion. Subsequently, Moya and several soldiers attempted to arrest Kessler. Kessler killed the soldiers and told Moya of John White before he left the area. Hardening As Kessler had predicted, Cole survived the blast, and obtained his new powers. Kessler then made the necessary arrangements to ensure that he was ready to confront the Beast. Kessler first made his presence known to his past self when he was at the rooftops at the Neon District, where he showed Cole the future, Kessler's timeline, through a telepathic vision. Showing his past self the grim future he lived in, Kessler then abruptly left. Cole, however, believed Kessler was the one responsible for the scenario that he saw. Afterwards, he had his men extract Sasha from her fight with Cole, and caused the Reaper Compound to collapse. Afterwards, he himself contacted Cole directly, and in the midst of their conversation, Sasha was heard being tortured and pleading to Kessler to stop. Cole called him a coward, which he only affirmed, trying to fuel his rage. Later he appeared during Cole's fight with Alden Tate, the supposed leader of the First Sons whom he had expelled. Cole's best friend, Zeke Dunbar, had the Ray Sphere in his hands when he was faced with Kessler and Alden. Acting upon his instincts, Zeke activated the device, but proved inefficient, as there were no change whatsoever. Kessler claimed that he knew what had happened, and told Zeke he can help fix it, and give him the power he desired. Zeke took the offer, and left with Kessler, leaving Cole to deal with Alden's rage. Kessler later retreated to the Historic District, where he rallied all of his men. Kessler then kept Zeke within a cell, occasionally visiting him whenever he was intoxicated. After Cole dealt with Alden and made his way to the Historic District, he immediately alarmed Cole regarding Trish Dailey, whom he kidnapped. Kessler threatens to kill her if he fails to rescue the civilians. After rescuing a series of civilians held hostage, Kessler presented Cole with a difficult choice. He had Trish hanged from a building on one side, and had six doctors hanged from another building on the other side. Exclaiming that he can only choose one side, Cole was forced to choose between one life or six. The dilemma ended with Trish dying, which left Cole emotionally scarred. After burying Trish, Cole swore that Kessler will suffer for his actions. He would then have his men continue to wreak havoc upon Empire City, tasking them with scattering a gas created out of Sasha's tar through hot air balloons, with the gas causing civilians to panic. Kessler would also send his men and UAVs to defend the Ray Sphere's transportation, though in the end, Kessler had the Sphere left out in the open, leaving Cole to decide on what to do with it. After Cole deals with the Ray Sphere, Kessler instructs him to meet up at Ground Zero, where it all began. Final Moments Right before he faced his past self, Kessler visited the cell of Zeke, saying goodbye and thanking him for being a good friend. Kessler then left to confront Cole. Confronting his past self at the crater where it all began, re-telling how Cole had survived. Cole then remembered Kessler's distinctive voice as the one present before the Ray Sphere exploded. Kessler claimed that he has always been there, throughout the entirety of Cole's life so far. Cutting the conversation short, both prepared to fight each other. Kessler utilized every power he's known so far, from using doppelgangers, to a basic electric bolt. Kessler openly taunted Cole regarding his past affairs, such as his mother's disapproval, and his father's liking for Trish as a daughter he never had. In the midst of the fight, Zeke interfered as an attempt at redemption, shooting Kessler several times. Though he seemed successful at first, Zeke was then easily knocked back by Kessler. Continuing the fight, Kessler kept Cole fixated on him during the fight, both utilizing their electrokinetic abilities. After deterring Kessler enough, Cole then sent a surge through Kessler's head, stunning him, and then knocking him back with his fists. As Kessler was in the air, Cole calls forth a bolt from the sky, and would hold it until he was sure Kessler was subdued. Cole then revels in his victory, as he defeated the perpetrator of all the events that's happened. As Cole looked down on him, he heard Kessler muttering his love for Trish Dailey, and then asked her for forgiveness. Kessler then pounced on a confused Cole, and sends another surge of visions through telepathy. Showing his past self his own timeline, how he came to power, who he really was, and why he did what he did, Kessler gave Cole his only memento from his timeline; his wedding day picture with Trish and Zeke. Kessler then fell back, dead. With Cole, now fully aware of the truth, leaving Ground Zero, admitting his hate for his future self, and assuring himself that he would be ready for the Beast's coming. Aftermath After the death of Kessler, his former associate Joseph Bertrand III, usurped all of the organization's funds and assets, leaving all of them to Bertrand, which he utilized to further his cause. Right after Cole's confrontation, the Prime Conduit would be haunted by the image of Kessler, unable to eat or sleep properly. He was able to overcome these feelings after confiding with Zeke. Kessler's actions would also result in the early advent of The Beast, and Cole's retreat to New Marais, due to his inability to deal with The Beast. There, Cole was also able to learn more about Kessler through Sebastian Wolfe, and his messages. The true identity of Kessler was only known to a certain few, with Cole and Zeke Dunbar the only definite ones. Right after Kessler's death, Cole would tell Zeke about Kessler's true nature by showing him the picture he gave. Zeke would then tell stories to Cole about what happened when he was with Kessler, how he was kept, and their last moment together. These events are what made what Cole said believable, according to Zeke. Powers and abilities Kessler's abilities as a Conduit were ten folds stronger than Cole's abilities, given that Kessler developed his through years. Kessler most prominent ability was Electrokinesis, which was the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through his body. Several of Cole's powers were also utilized by Kessler (such as Lightning Bolt and Shockwave), albeit the strength of his powers were a lot greater. Kessler was able to cause tremors to the ground by slamming his fist down to the ground, and also pull back any would-be escapees (similar to the Lightning Hook power). Part of Kessler's body had been reconstructed with cybernetic parts. This could have been one of the sources for his amplified powers. Kessler was also able to create several doppelgangers of himself which disappear the moment they are harmed, which proves as a useful distraction when in a fight. Kessler also had an improved physical resistance, being able to take bullets without even flinching. Kessler was also able to use teleportation, which improved his mobility greatly. Kessler, through unknown means, was able to conjure at least three of the First Sons' bomber drones to assist him in combat. Kessler's basic abilities, such as running and jumping, were also improved due to his abilities. One of Kessler's most unique powers was the ability to transmute visions through a person by grabbing their heads, with his fingers digging in. His visions mostly consisted of his own past, and this power was only shown used on Cole MacGrath. This could be form of Psychic Vision. Kessler was also capable of generating very advanced mechanics out of no where, displayed where he once generated a number of First Sons droids from nothing but pure power. Perhaps Kessler's most dangerous power was the ability to travel back in time, which could only be used one way. Meaning, Kessler couldn't go further into the future, but only further back. Kessler was only known to have utilized this power once, during his most desperate hour. Where this power is attributed to is so far unknown. Also, Kessler was never seen absorbing electricity from another source in order to regenerate his powers, nor his health. It should be noted that when Cole explained how Kessler returned from the future at the end of the first Infamous he described his ability to time travel as his "newest" power, suggesting that he was still gaining even more powers then he shows during his final battle with his past self, leaving his ultimate potential unknown. Appearance and personality Because of death of his family and seeing the world getting destroyed by the Beast, Kessler was extremely bitter. Overtime he began to become completely ruthless, doing anything to ensure he could reach his goal. Though Kessler all did it for the greater good, he killed dozens of people and ruined many lives, such as Alden Tate's or the people affected by the Blast and his experiments with the First Sons. Though Kessler never showed any sign that he cared about the people's lives he had destroyed or the people he had killed, aside from Trish Dailey, which he had much regret and remorse over. Kessler would often antagonize his enemies in battle, people such as Alden or Cole. Kessler did care about some people from his past aside from Trish, such as Zeke Dunbar, who he would often visit and keep company during his imprisonment with the First Sons. Kessler wore a long white trench coat, white trousers and a had a gray hood over his head and a gray scarf around his neck. Kessler had cybernetic replacements on several areas of his body; most noticeable on his chest and right arm. Under his hood, Kessler was bald and had several wrinkles over his face. Another noticeable feature is that Kessler had bright blue eyes with no pupils that gave off a dim glow. Trivia *He is the first identified character heard in the game, whispering Cole's state directly after the Blast. *Kessler is the only boss in inFamous with a health meter. This is based on the fact that with the other bosses, you can tell how much damage you have done to them over the course of the battles. Kessler shows no signs of weakening at any point in the battle. *Kessler's clothing, as with Alden Tate's and Sasha's, are available for the avatars in PlayStation Home. *A skin based on Kessler's appearance was available for use in inFamousinFamous 22 as a bonus skin, and was a pre-order bonus for the Hero edition for inFAMOUS 2 but now is available for download in PSN. *Kessler appears to have a scar on his face similar to Cole's. *Kessler's eyes noticeably have a bright blue glow, possibly due to his expansive Conduit powers. **The glow is even more noticeable when his skin for inFamous 2 is applied.